


When all you have left

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This ficlet takes place after the final task in GoF. What happens to the winner of the Triwizard Cup?





	When all you have left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
  
Harry lay in bed. The bed given over to the Triwizard Champion, the whole top room of one of the towers. Decorated in the house colors of Gryffindor, it was like he was still in this normal room but without the other beds.  
  
He was alone.  
  
He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his friends. He'd suffered at the hands of Voldemort. The most evil wizard of all time and what did they do? Put him in the most isolated room, in the tallest tower.  
  
Yeah, smart.  
  
There was no way he was sleeping tonight. It was pure luck that he'd gotten out of the graveyard. The Triwizard cup was placed on a small table in the centre of the room. It had been deactivated as a Portkey but Harry still wanted no part of it.   
  
It was a constant shining reminder of what had happened.  
  
Even after the funeral, Dumbledore and the other teachers wanted things to get back to normal as quickly as they could. But nothing was normal now. In the wizarding world nothing would ever be normal again. At least not until Voldemort was dead.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Harry said to himself.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had made a sleeping draught to at least get him through the night but that was left on the bedside table, still smoking and frothing. Harry sighed. He heard the door to the room rattle. He was on his feet in a second with wand in hand, pointed at the door.  
  
The rattling stopped and the door slowly opened.  
  
Harry wouldn't hesitate. Unforgivable curses were flying around inside his head.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Whoa, Harry! Holy shit, it's me, Cedric!" the brown-haired Hufflepuff cried out as he appeared from around the door.  
  
Harry collapsed to the floor, stress and the day before had taken its toll. He very nearly passed out but for the fact that Cedric held him.  
  
Cedric holding him, stroking him.  
  
If he hadn't found Cedric in the maze and stunned him, would it be his body instead of Krum's lying in the Great Hall?  
  
Harry found himself sitting on the bed with Cedric still holding him. He looked in Cedric's eyes. Those same eyes he looked into while they held each other in the bath of the Prefects’ Bathroom of what seemed an eternity ago.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if you'd died," Harry whispered. Cedric smiled.  
  
"Probably the same thing I would have done," Cedric replied. "Gone through hell twice if it meant killing He Who Should Not-" he paused. "Killing Voldemort."  
  
Harry felt the older boy shudder as he held him. He knew what it took for someone of the wizarding world to say that name.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Harry said, looking at Cedric. "I can't believe they locked me in here."  
  
"Yeah," Cedric sighed. "It took a lot to get up here. I had to tell McGonagall that I was bringing you up some food."  
  
"But you don't have any food," Harry said looking around. Cedric grinned mischievously and Harry's body shivered excitedly.  
  
"I used the shield of Boris the Bewildered and transfigured whatever I had in my pockets into food and the shield into a tray," Cedric said. Harry looked at him in awe.  
  
"I'm lucky if I can keep a teacup from scurrying away after being transfigured from a rat," Harry confessed. Cedric laughed but Harry could tell it wasn't at him it was from experience.  
  
"You need to practice," Cedric said getting up from the bed. "Come on."  
  
Harry rose from the bed, somewhat confused.  
  
"Okay, the secret to transfiguration is to picture in your mind’s eye the object you want your target to turn into; example--" Cedric pointed his wand at the goblet of sleeping draught and mumbled something under his breath. A red bolt of light shot from Cedric's wand hitting the goblet turning it into a large vase filled with roses.  
  
"Come on Cedric. I'm tired and there's no way I can do that," Harry said. "I mean that's pretty advanced magic for me."   
  
Cedric smiled and Harry's knees went weak.  
  
"Don't be silly, tired schmired, once you master the basics, the rest is easy," Cedric said moving behind Harry and manoeuvring him into position in front of the Triwizard Cup. Cedric took Harry's hand in his, raising the wand and pointing it at the cup.  
  
"Now, focus," Cedric whispered in Harry's ear, the warm breath nearly made Harry melt. Harry could feel Cedric's body against his. Just like in the bathroom. The firm frame of the older boy, the growing hardness pressing into Harry's lower back.  
  
A red bolt, similar to Cedric's, shot from his wand, hitting the Triwizard Cup. A moment later there was a bemused looking bird where the cup once was. Cedric's eyebrows shot up then bunched together in confusion.  
  
"You want chicken?" he asked. Harry blushed and looked away.  
  
"It's not a chicken, it's a rooster," Harry admitted ashamedly.  
  
"Oh, okay," Cedric said, still confused then thought for a moment. "Ohhh, okay," he said slowly, realisation dawning. "You meant-"  
  
"Yeah, okay, let's not say it, we both know," Harry said hurriedly.  
  
"You know," Cedric said, moving closer to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. "There is still the little matter of the bet, we made, in the bathroom." Harry sighed in the embrace. "It's the main reason I came here."  
  
"I... but... after everything that happened... with Krum," Harry started to say but Cedric put a finger to Harry's lips.  
  
"Shhh," he soothed. "Everything has gone crazy and will continue to be crazy until something happens, but for now." Cedric's finger dropped and toyed with the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry's hands went to Cedric's shirt to lift it up, Cedric stopped him and reached for his wand. Harry stopped him with his hand on Cedric's.  
  
"No," he said. "For just this once, no magic, just us," Harry finished and his hands went up inside Cedric's shirt. Cedric sighed contentedly as Harry's fingers caressed his body. Finding a nipple and giving it a light pinch made Cedric gasp,   
  
Harry pushed Cedric's shirt up and off claiming the nipple he'd made firm with his fingers now with his lips and tongue.  
  
Cedric removed Harry's shirt quickly then immediately went to Harry's jeans. Harry looked up into Cedric's eyes.  
  
"While there's still time, before things get messy and dangerous, before Voldemort comes to destroy us, before we lose that which we hold dear, before we lose each other," Cedric whispered then claimed Harry's lips desperately.  
  
Hands all over each other backing towards the bed. Passion for each other their only guide. Harry falling to the bed, Cedric on top of him.  
  
Harry arched into Cedric, a slow grinding against his crotch.  
  
"I thought the bet was 'loser gets fucked?'" Harry gasped Cedric removed Harry's jeans, cool air caressing his bare legs, underwear tenting visibly. Cedric stood beside the bed and slowly undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor, underwear following quickly. Harry took a deep breath through his nose, blowing it back out in a slow breath against Cedric as the older boy climbed back onto him.  
  
"Who said you were getting fucked?" Cedric asked with a mischievous grin. Cedric's hands slid inside Harry's underwear stroking him to full hardness. Harry arched into the sensation as Cedric licked at his neck.  
  
A moment and Harry's underwear was gone, Cedric reaching for his wand and swirling the tip of it in the palm of his hand.   
  
Cedric beckoned Harry to hold out his hand and did the same to him. A clear, warm, gel like substance issued from the tip of Cedric's wand. Harry wasn't sure what to do until Cedric started to work it into Harry's cock.  
  
"Oh Gods! Yes!" Harry gasped and grabbed Cedric's cock as well, stroking the gel into Cedric's hardness.  
  
Cedric worked Harry over. His lubricated hand sliding up and down Harry's dick, twisting lightly around the head, hearing Harry gasp, purr or growl. Cedric straddled Harry, with Harry's cock slick and sliding against his ass.  
  
"Want you, Harry," Cedric said, leaning forward to claim Harry's lips. As Cedric sat back he positioned himself so Harry's cock slowly entered his ass.  
  
"Harry!" Cedric cried out as Harry's cock slowly entered him. Harry wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt the hot tightness of Cedric's ass gripping his cock.  
  
Unintelligible sounds of lust came from both boys ending in a mutual sigh when Cedric had taken all of Harry inside him.  
  
Harry looked up at Cedric with that grin on his lips again.  
  
"You think that feels good, try this," Cedric said rising up off Harry a little then sliding back down with a small twist of his hips.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Harry cried.  
  
"Exactly," Cedric gasped, licking his lips. "Loser gets fucked."  
  
Slowly the rhythm increased, a thin sheen of sweat covering both boys. Harry was completely lost in the noises Cedric was making as he rode him. Whimpers, cries, gasps, profanities, all because of him. Harry reached out and grabbed Cedric's cock with his slicked hand, Cedric's motion working twofold being fucked and jerked by Harry.  
  
"Cedric, I can't hold on much longer," Harry's words coming all out at once. Cedric slid off Harry and jerked him the rest of the way.  
  
"Cedric!" Harry cried out as the first shot hit his shoulder, Cedric still stroking him. Harry's body tensed as the orgasm shuddered though him. "Yes! Oh gods, yes!"  
  
Harry grabbed at Cedric's cock as the older boy lay beside him, working his cock hard and fast; in seconds Cedric growled, tensed and shot his load.  
  
Both boys lay in each other’s arms, holding each other close.  
  
"What happens now?" Harry said after a minute or two of silence. Cedric looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Now, we sleep," he said grinning and Harry chuckled. "Then, tomorrow, we get on with our lives. We fight the fight."  
  
"We?" Harry asked and Cedric nodded.  
  
"We'll kill him Harry, both of us together, ’cause I'm never going to leave you," Cedric said. Harry snuggled up to the naked Hufflepuff, placing a kiss on his chest, just above his heart.  
  
"I'm not sure it works like that, there's, you know, a prophecy."  
  
"Don't care, not going to let you fight him alone."  
  
"I do love you, Cedric Diggory."  
  
"I do love you, Harry Potter."  
  
"And I will get the bastard who did this," Harry said to the empty room, for it had always been empty. Cedric was gone. His lifeless body taken away by a grieving family. Harry still fully clothed, lying on the bed. The Triwizard Cup still on its small table, a chill in the room  
  
Then Harry did something he'd never remembered doing before. He cried.  
  
Even at the Dursleys’, even in his darkest hours when he thought the worst had happened and all was lost he hadn't cried.  
  
But now he had.  
  
It wasn't a weakness, it was the echo of loss. His body heaved as he sobbed and the memory of his dream and the brief encounter they shared in the bathroom came back to him.  
  
"I, Harry Potter, will kill Voldemort for the man I loved, for Cedric Diggory."  
  
Harry felt a warm breeze touch his lips, perhaps the spirit of Cedric saying “Thank you” in his own way. He let out a shuddering sigh, reached over to the bedside table, drained the sleeping draught beside him and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
